


The Chase

by Gimmedafood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Hero’s of Olympus
Genre: F/M, Just minor relationship fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmedafood/pseuds/Gimmedafood
Summary: Just cute scene of Reyna and Nico together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Reyna Avila, you get back here right now!” Nico shouted as he chased his girlfriend across the camp.

Reyna looked back over her shoulder and laughed, before swinging the black t-shirt she’d stolen over her head and racing off.

”Catch me if you can, Mí Demonó!” She added, tossing over her shoulder  as she ran through the deserted Dining pavilion.

Nico growled before chasing after her, bumping into a few people on his way.

he excused himself from a group of satyrs, and ran up to where his girlfriend was jogging. 

Reyna suddenly halted, turning around and catching Nico trying to sneak up on her and steal his shirt back. She tutted, and taking advantage of his distraction, kissed him swiftly on the nose, and promptly stole his Stygian iron sword/dagger/javelin from his belt and ran off again.

“Give that back, Reyna!”

Nico tried to lunge for his stuff, but Reyna dodged, sweeping the shirt in front of his face before sprinting off.

”Nope!” Reyna smiled gleefully. “I think I deserve something first, don’t you?”

”No you don’t, now give me back my shirt and dagger, Ramírez-Arellano, or I swear I’ll kill you!”

”I want something first, Neeks.”

Reyna’s eyes glinted mischievously as she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

He took the opportunity and snatched his shirt and dagger back before claiming her mouth with his.

”How dare you,” she breathed against his mouth, kissing him softly.

She kissed him again before swiping the shirt and dagger from his hands and taking a few steps.

”God dammit, Reyna!”

He grabbed for her as she tried to run away. Reyna kissed his nose and punched him in the stomach before escaping his grasp and skipping away.

”Is this what I get from dating the Praetor of New Rome?” He yelled after her retreating form.

”Yep!”

Her happy reply echoed back to him as he jogged after her, resigned to a life of teasing and happiness.


	2. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another short one shot. Strong language warning, don’t read if that bothers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STRONG LANGUAGE* Do not read if bothered by language.

Tensions.

Language warning, again. 

“What I don’t understand, is how you let Joshua- the same Joshua that tried to split our camps and start a huge fucking war, GO! YOU LET HIM GO!” Nico shouted as he sidestepped another jab from Reyna.

“He was under the influence of a demon! And if YOU DON’T BELIEVE IT THAT’S FINE, BECAUSE I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!” Reyna snarled, raising her voice and ducking under Nico’s swing.

The paused, glaring at each other angrily. If anyone else had been standing where Nico was, they would’ve been cut in half by the power of her eyes.

They were currently on the Argo II, where The Seven and them had been having a peaceful dinner as they traveled the world. 

That is, until Reyna broke the news of Joshua’s release.

Nico started fuming, drawing shadows to him like a cloak, and Reyna’s hand hovered above the hidden dagger in her lap.

Then they started arguing, and the clash just got worse and worse, to the point where Annabeth demanded that they take it outside, and they argued all the way up the stairs and across the fore-deck.

They started fighting when Reyna unsheathed her dagger when Nico wasn’t looking, and scored a scratch across his cheek with the tip of the javelin it morphed to. Their battle began, just like that.

Knowing their stubborn and ridiculously proud natures, the rest of the demigods decided to retire to their bunks, where they wouldn’t be disturbed by the fight.

“YOU ARE TOO TRUSTING!”

“YOU HOLD GRUDGES TOO LONG. YOU DON’T LISTEN!” 

The grating sound of Stygian Iron sliding down the edge of Imperial Gold rang through the night air as the rest of the seven stayed hidden in their rooms.

“YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD JOSHUA’S SITUATION!”

“YOU NEVER SAW THROUGH HIS LIES!”

Nico ducked a furious swing from Reyna’s javelin, forgetting about her dagger until it sliced open his forearm. She locked his sword with hers as they stood their pushing against each other and catching their breath.

Nico’s sword slipped, allowing him a brief advantage, but Reyna slipped away, she movements as slick as smoke.

“You motherf*cking son of a b*tch!” Reyna snarled in his face.

“You little b*tch, fuck you, bastard!” Nico growled back, swiping her feet from under her.

She slammed down on the deck, and Nico was on top of her in a minute, his sword held under her chin.

“You would.” She spat in his face, before slamming one of her armored fists into his jaw and kicking his sword down the stairwell to the cabins.

“You b*tch.” Nico snapped, throwing his arm up and snatching the dagger from her hand. She cuffed him across the face, hard, and he pushed her away from him, rolling to his feet as quickly as he could.

They were both starting to tire, but the ferocity of their hits and attacks seemed to be increasing.

A well placed strike to Reyna’s elbow threw her javelin from her hand, far enough away that she couldn’t reach it. Nico watched it slide for a moment, foolishly letting himself be distracted. 

Reyna snapped back into fighting mode, pulling the dagger from Nico’s fingertips, and slamming her shoulder into his chest as he reached for it. 

He grabbed her braid, fighting dirty, and she dropped the dagger in surprise. Nico kicked it away from them on accident, letting it slide to the edge of the staircase up to the control counsel.

Reyna slipped from his hold, sliding behind him and grabbing him in a tight choke-hold. He grabbed at her arms, finding no purchase on her corded forearms.

“You annoying son of Hades.” He felt her breathe onto his neck as she held him still. Nico tried his best to keep his scowl, but he wanted to win.

Reyna was far too proud to give up, and Nico was far too stubborn. He bent forward, throwing her over his shoulder and slamming her into the deck of the Argo II. He pressed his forearm against her throat, holding her down with his knees on her arms, and his body weight settled solidly on her stomach.

She bucked him off, making him tuck into a roll and come up in front of her. She grappled with him for a short minute before he tripped her and pushed her back into the mainmast. 

He was almost entirely pressed against her, his arm across her shoulders and his hips against hers to keep her from kicking him.

He looked up, meeting her eyes. Dark coffee snapped with flecks of angry gold, burning with the fire of adrenaline mixed with anger and love.

He faltered before sighing, dropping his arm away from her neck and stepping away. The air was thick with the tension of anger and a pinch of love.

“I still can’t accept it.” 

“But I did.” Reyna crosses her arms at her chest, her glare still solidly in place.

Nico stared at her. She stared back.

A tense silence hung in the air before Nico took a step forward, his glare lessening slightly. Nico hid his smirk as Reyna’s eyes softened as he approached, they made each other crumble.

“Rey...” Nico’s voice was so soft and deep that Reyna just wanted to give up and drown him with kisses.

They kissed for a heated moment, Reyna’s hands tangling in Nico’s hair, and his hands holding her still and guiding the kiss.

“I still hate you.” Reyna breathed against his lips, biting his lips gently before she kissed him again.

“I know.” Nico whispered back, all of the fight leaving his body as he reconciled with his soulmate.


End file.
